A Twist Of Fate
by ButterflyBabyBlue
Summary: When the ten-year-old hero of the sky falls, before his time, to Faron Woods, he is taken under the wing of the Demon Lord Ghirahim. He has no idea of the massive destiny he is fated to play a part in, and Ghirahim won't hesitate to try and twist the threads of fate to suit his own plans. /Eventual Ghiralink
1. The Chosen Hero

**A Twist Of Fate **

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've decided to rewrite my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction, A Twist Of Fate! I became lost with the other one, and didn't have the motivation nor inspiration to continue with it. So, hopefully this one will be a little better than the last! And don't worry, Threads of Fate is still in the works! But for now, w****hether it's your first or second read, I hope you enjoy this!**

We _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Link said uneasily, his anxious blue eyes looking out into the darkness of the sky. "Come on, guys, surely you can come up with a different dare!"

"Don't be such a coward, Link!" Groose urged, hands on his hips. The broad redhead smirked alongside his two friends, revelling in the youngest boy's discomfort. "We've spent the whole night trying to avoid those guards, and you're gonna chicken out now ? Didn't you want to impress us?"

" Shut up, Groose, I'm not a coward," Link muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"A dare is a dare, you know," Groose continued, stepping forward so that he could tower over Link and take advantage of the difference in height between the two . "All you've got to do is call your bird, and do a circle around... around the Academy, we'll say. Land, send your birdie off, and you're finished. And then it's your turn to come up with a dare. Sound f air?"

"But, we're not supposed to call our birds at night," Link said hastily, for what must have been the millionth time since they'd left their rooms in the Academy. "Pipit told me that they don't come at night; they're resting. And we should be doing the same! What if we get caught? "

All his protests earned him was a roll of the eyes from Groose, and snickers from Cawlin and Stritch. The two of them seemed only to serve the purpose of making Groose that little bit more intimidating. And Link didn't like to admit it, but it worked for the most part.

"You said you'd do it," Cawlin reminded him. "All this sneaking around had better be worth something! And you've gotta keep your promise, Link!"

"We might even let you into our gang," Stritch told him. Cawlin thumped him on the arm, muttering something that Link neither heard nor cared about.

"I-I haven't even flown around without Owlan supervising yet," the blonde admitted, shifting his feet nervously . "My Loftwing only came to me a few days ago! And Owlan said we weren't to try calling for them. And it's not going to be any different at night!"

"But your Crimson Loftwing, he's fast, isn't he?" Groose asked. "He'll catch you in good time . Now come on, I'm freezing here, and there's probably Remlits somewhere nearby!"

Groose stepped forward again, and Link backed away, feeling threatened , onto the diving platform.

"Now, off you go!" Groose said, and unceremoniously turned Link about, giving him an almighty shove that sent Link flying right out into the open air.

Link cried out as he fell, terrified, though the sound was soon swallowed up by the wind, whipping his hair and clothes about in a frenzy. It took him a moment to remember that he was supposed to whistle for his Loftwing, instead of yelling and panicking. He whistled loudly, willing for his Loftwing to come swooping in to carry him up into the air like it had done every time beforehand.

Needless to say, Link was terribly frightened when it didn't.

He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as he fell like a ragdoll, down, down, down... Oh, Hylia, let it end..! He didn't want to die! What about Pipit, and Zelda? He'd never see them again!

But there was no stopping his fall, and the guards were rounding the furthest side of Skyloft. It would be too late now.

Oh, goddesses, he was terrified.

* * *

Ghirahim looked up abruptly when he heard the sound of frantic screams, coming from somewhere above him . He frowned, his rest interrupted, and moved from his perch in a tall tree, casting his leatherbound book away with a snap of his fingers.

"What in the world is this racket?" he asked, shaking his silvery hair from his face so that he might get a better view of what was happening above him .

Up in the night sky, he found a silhouette that was suspiciously humanoid, plummeting downwards at an alarming rate. Narrowing his dark eyes, Ghirahim decided to investigate.

Leaping from the branch, he landed nimbly on a mushroom, his pale face tilted upwards to judge how fast this creature was falling. It was going to be hurt either way, Ghirahim reckoned, and it really wasn't his fault if this creature was retrieved dead or alive. Nevertheless, Ghirahim was going to retrieve it. He waited until the moment was right, and prepared a diamond barrier, gently sloping so that the falling creature would descend _somewhat_ gently into Ghirahim's reach.

After another moment of screaming -the sound of it was unusually pleasant, even for someone like Ghirahim- the body finally met the barrier. A bang that sent any nearby birds fluttering away, and then slid gently down, into Ghirahim's arms.

Blinking to adjust, two wide blue eyes met the demon's pale face, frightened and panicked and relieved all at once. Something about those eyes stirred something in Ghirahim, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

He was quite a young boy; still a child, it seemed. Ghirahim tried not to scowl, masking his disdain with a smile. The first diamond barrier dissolved, replaced by a neat circle surrounding the demon and his new find. The pale, white-clad figure bent his head to get a good look at the human, marvelling at the fact that he'd made it down in one piece.

"Well, look at you," he said. "You must have all the luck in the world. Are you hurt _anywhere_ at all, little one?"

Ghirahim made a noise of disgust when the child immediately clutched at the white fabric the demon wore, his eyes looking up at Ghirahim almost beseechingly. Despite the clinging and pulling at his clothing, Ghirahim quite enjoyed seeing such a pathetic creature whose attention was directed solely at himself. He'd missed that, having discovered, to his disappointment, that the inhabitants of Faron Woods were rather easily startled. Their cries of terror had only been entertaining for a very brief time, and now the demon was bored once more, waiting for the day when-

"Where am I?" the young boy interrupted Ghirahim's thoughts, his eyes brimming with tears. "My back hurts, and my legs too and- who are you, mister? Will you help me? Please? "

"Hush, hush," Ghirahim snapped, then corrected his tone, making an effort to seem amicable. "I cannot understand a word you're saying to me, little boy, rambling on like that. Why don't you start by telling me your name, if you can even manage that?"

"I'm Link," the boy said dismally, with a little sniff.

Ghirahim almost dropped the boy , his diamond barrier dissolving as he lost focus. He came close to summoning a sword into existence, a horde of his underlings if necessary, nearly moved to throw the boy into the nearest tree -repeatedly- before he could open his mouth to say anything more. Th e demon forced himself to remain calm , to keep back his snarl of outrage.

Link! The Chosen Hero... the one fated to destroy him and save the world , eradicating his Master and 'bringing light to the land' . Hylia's knight, the all-powerful, the brilliant, the skilful, the noble. So many other descriptions and titles. They each instilled a different type of wariness in the demon, much as he hated to admit it . This mere child would be the end of him! He had the potential to destroy him!

The demon lord took a deep breath. "Link..."

The name was oddly fitting , though Ghirahim didn't know why he was concerned with how the _name_ sounded, of all things. He needed to be rid of this child ! He should kill him, let his blood stain the forest floor, let him bleed himself dr y while Ghirahim watched.

What would happen to him if he didn't act? He would have no hope of achieving his goal, no chance of being reunited with his Master. This hero would bring about his end, he would-

"_Wait_," he thought suddenly, gleefully . "_The hero is just a boy._"

Yes, just a boy, who couldn't possibly be aware of the destiny he was to play a huge part in. Ghirahim thought it fair to assume that t he boy had never even picked up a sword, nevermind engaging in combat! He didn't know anything about the surface, and he didn't know anything about who he really was, who he had come into the world as.

It was perfect. He could take the hero all for himself, lead him down an alternate route, just a _tiny_ setback in the course of destiny... Ghirahim could barely contain his glee. However he stopped short at another thought.

What would happen if the hero turned on him suddenly, and Ghirahim found himself stabbed in the back? Quite literally, in this case. Now _that_ would be a tricky situation to worm his way out of. However, despite the fact that he had doubts, the giddy thoughts that raced through his mind next were enough to make up his mind for him.

With the hero under his watch, he could bend destiny, twist fate ! He w ould be in total control, able to give Hylia a taste of her own medicine. Use her precious _hero_ to put an end to her.

He looked down at Link with a malicious grin that went nearly unnoticed by the boy. He just watched with an almost vacant expression.

It was so, so _simple_, the demon couldn't believe his impossible luck.

"Well," the demon breathed, "let's see what we can do for you, then... Link."

"Thank you, mister," Link replied, sighing in relief. "I think I really hurt myself."

"From now on," Ghirahim said, "you may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I'd prefer to be indulged with my full title: Demon Lord Ghirahim. But I imagine that's rather a mouthful for someone like you, who- Oh."

Link had fallen fast asleep, completely and utterly exhausted. Unable to believe how rude this boy was, Ghirahim simply stared for a moment at the contented expression, all the worry from before seemingly evaporated into sheer nothingness as the boy slept soundly.

"It seems we're off to a wonderful start," Ghirahim remarked, rolling his eyes as he snapped his fingers and teleported from the area.


	2. Do We Have A Deal?

**A Twist Of Fate**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here with chapter two! Thank you all for your kind words and for following the story or adding it to your favourites. This chapter is considerably longer than the first but I imagine this will be in and around the average length of every chapter. And with that, let's go!**

Ghirahim watched as Link woke up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He smiled at the child's reaction at realising that he was lying in a much bigger bed than his one on that island of his. Red sheets covered his small frame, and his head was propped up on a ridiculous amount of red and white pillows. He seemed about to look around when his eye caught Ghirahim standing at the end of his bed, who stood with one gloved hand resting on the bedpost.

"I see you're _finally_ awake," he noted, looking Link up and down with his dark eyes. "You just dropped off on me all of a sudden and slept like a newborn child until now. And we're almost at noon. I'm almost amazed at just how long you slept for."

"I-I don't remember falling asleep," Link said. "Sorry, mister. I'm nearly _always_ tired, though, back in Skyloft the teachers would..."

Ghirahim lifted an eyebrow and a hand simultaneously, his fingers working up a spell quick as the thought entered his mind. There was one angle he could work into, anyway, and he could execute it without the boy suspecting him. He let Link carry on with his little story, muttering under his breath as he pretended to listen. He needed solid reasons to ensure Link would have to stay here for a while, whether or not he was aware of what was happening -or what was going to happen- to him.

Ghirahim flexed his fingers, finishing the spell just as Link finished his own story, a little smile on his face. The walls of the room shimmered faintly with Ghirahim's magic as it worked his way into every slight crack, every fibre of the sheets. Link yawned where he sat, settling into the covers a little with his eyelids half-open.

Steeling himself for what he would have to do next, Ghirahim sat delicately at the edge of the bed, looking at Link with false concern as he smoothed the sheets.

"Well of course, of course you're tired," he crooned; it was an effort to make his voice warm. "You've been through _such_ an ordeal in such a short time. But I promise we'll do something to make things alright."

"Thank you, mister," Link said, his eyelashes fluttering as they fought to stay open. After a moment he voiced a question. "Is this... Where are we?"

Ghirahim smiled, his teeth flashing. "Right now, you are sitting in my castle, Link."

He grinned at the boy's shocked expression, watching his blue eyes widen.

"A castle?" he asked, looking about him in amazement. "There aren't any castles in Skyloft. This place must be huge!"

"It is quite a piece of work," Ghirahim agreed. "In the deepest part of the woods, where very few people dare to set foot."

"Why is that?" Link asked. "Don't you like to see people?"

Ghirahim laughed at that, brushing his hair from his face. "Not the people who live in the surrounding area; _definitely_ not."

Link seemed confused, but had the decency to refrain from asking more questions. Instead, the child seemed more preoccupied with the noises coming from his stomach.

"I'm hungry," he said simply. He looked at Ghirahim, who stood and made his way to the top of the bed, gesturing to a long string that hung just over the side of the bed. He gave it a little tug, and turned to look at Link.

"You can pull on this if you want food to be brought to you," he explained, "and if you require anything else, my servants can likely do it for you."

Link nodded, still seeming surprised at all of this. "You have servants too, mister?"

"Please call me Ghirahim," the demon snapped, before remembering who he was dealing with. "In answer to your question, though, I do have servants, underlings, here to lend a hand. As well as that, I am in command of a large group of them, and they fight for me when I require them to."

"Oh, wow!" Link exclaimed. "Could you show me? Can I see the rest of the castle?"

Ghirahim grinned eagerly, delighted at how quickly his plan was being set into motion. He turned as a Bokoblin in patterned garb entered, it's weapon hanging over its shoulder, and signalled for it to bring some food. It left as quickly as it had come with a grunt, eyes darting to Link before turning away.

Ghirahim looked back at Link, whose eyes were trained on the spot the Bokoblin had been standing in. He blinked rapidly, his eyes looking pleadingly toward Ghirahim for some sort of explanation.

"Don't you mind the Bokoblins too much," Ghirahim said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "They're easily agitated but they won't bother you. Unless, of course, you make trouble for them."

Link blinked in surprise, looking up at the demon, seeming to be offended. "I won't make trouble!"

Ghirahim grinned darkly, though it seemed to go unnoticed. "That's what I'm counting on."

The child didn't seem to be sure how to respond to that, looking in the direction of the door again as it swung open.

The Bokoblin entered, carrying an elaborately-decorated tray, and scurried past Ghirahim and setting the tray down in front of Link. Link recoiled a little as the Bokoblin sniffed the air with his snout, investigating the boy with unrestrained curiosity.

"Ghirahim..." Link said warily, shuffling away from the creature with a little frown. "He's kind of weird..."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and the Bokoblin hurried away, it's head down. Link sighed in relief, and Ghirahim looked at him in amusement.

"Now that that's over and done with, why don't you eat up and then I can show you around the rest of your new- of my castle."

The demon thanked himself that the boy didn't notice his brief slip-up. He had to lure Link in slowly, surely, and solidify the belief that this was his home.

And he was determined to see his plan through.

* * *

As if his own room hadn't looked impressive enough with all of its finery, the rest of the castle was even more lavishly decorated. Link hadn't been taught much about arts in the Knight Academy -at least, nothing that he could remember right now- but it seemed Ghirahim was quite enthusiastic for everything that fell under that category. From the immaculate black and white tiles to the crimson curtains decorated with the tiniest hints of silver embroidery, everything spoke of finesse and grandeur.

"Ghirahim," said Link slowly, agape. "Are... are you very rich?"

Ghirahim laughed, looking down at the Link's astounded expression. "Well, I can certainly see why you would say that. I simply have an eye for beauty."

As the demon lord spoke, Link couldn't help glancing at the demon lord's clothing. He had to try and stifle a laugh, however it failed to escape the notice of the demon. He frowned down at Link.

"What's so funny?"

Link grinned. "You say you like beautiful things... But your clothes, they're so... Well, they're strange!"

Ghirahim looked genuinely hurt, looking down at Link as if he'd just told him he was an idiot. "I hope you realise that I've put a _lot_ of work into making these clothes! I would be grateful if you could appreciate the effort I put into these things!"

"I'm sorry," Link said genuinely. "I didn't know they meant so much to you."

He felt Ghirahim's gaze on him, the demon making a little 'hmph' as they walked. Link ignored him, looking around at the rest of the castle in awe. They came to what Link guessed was a sort of entrance hall, with magnificently tall double doors on one end of the room with a pair of Bokoblins standing guard. A wide staircase branched off in two directions, covered with a red velvet carpet that didn't look to have a single crease in it. Plants Link had never seen before stood tall and thin, thick and wide, hailing from all sorts of places. Link could only shake his head in wonder.

Bokoblins scrubbed relentlessly at the wooden stands, or at the immaculate tiles. They never took their eyes from their work as Ghirahim and Link passed, more diligent than any knight Link had seen back at home. And no one had servants in Skyloft! If anyone heard about this, Link was sure they'd be quite taken aback.

"Now," said Ghirahim, interrupting his train of thought. "While I try my best to figure out what to do about our little... predicament, I'll find something for you to read."

Link nodded happily, and followed Ghirahim along a long hall with silk hangings and thick curtains all along them. The halls were lit by lanterns hanging from thin chains, orange flames flickering about. A little apprehensive because of the flames hanging so close to all of the fabric, Link shifted a little closer to Ghirahim as they walked. After a moment, they reached the end of the corridor, marked by two large doors with gold knobs like the others in the castle.

Link's mouth fell open in astonishment when Ghirahim opened them. They walked into a tall, dome-roofed chamber with open skylights to let in daylight. It was decorated in the same fashion as the other rooms in the castle, all black and gold and red. But it was the walls that caught Link's attention. All around the circular room, shelves covered the walls from one side of the door all the way around to the other. Stacked with books thick and thin, of every size and variety.

"Are you impressed?" Ghirahim asked, as he made his way to a large desk stacked with papers, jars of ink and yet more books. An ornate chair sat in front of it, "You can take your pick from one of those lower shelves and find a chair to sit on. _Try_ to be quiet."

Link drifted over to a section of dark blue hardback books, frowning at them before he took one out. He was surprised at its weight, but he brought it over to the nearest chair, set it down and made himself comfortable among the gold-tasselled cushions to have a look at his new find.

* * *

As he seated himself, Ghirahim grinned gleefully at his success thus far. The skychild was practically entranced! His task would be done for him; with just a little prod here and there from the demon, and the boy wouldn't think twice about his staying here.

The demon looked up from his work impatiently when he felt a tap on his forearm. He turned and found the boy looking up at him quizzically. He gave the boy a quick smile and lifted his eyebrows expectantly, trying not to let his irritation show. If the child was already interrupting him, he might begin to rethink his decision about keeping him alive.

"What is it?" he asked, a mildly irritated expression replacing his smile.

"These books don't have any pictures in them; I can't understand them very well at all," Link explained. "What does 'om-ni-pot-ent' mean?"

Ghirahim frowned, taking the book from Link and looked for the title on the spine. 'The Story of the Chosen Hero' was written in golden script, complimenting the dark blue of the book nicely. However the demon paid no attention to the details. Eyes widening, the demon fixed Link with another hasty smile as he rose from his seat.

"Maybe that book isn't the one for you, hm? What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Oh, well, I like adventure books with brave knights in armour saving people and-"

"I understand," Ghirahim said dryly. He wasn't about to listen to the boy drone on about silly stories like that. Honestly, for the person who was supposed to ultimately defeat him, he was very poorly educated. What _were_ they teaching the children up there?

With a slight frown, he snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hand, with a childish illustration of a man with a sword and stoic expression on the front cover. Ghirahim sniffed disdainfully, but held it out to the boy anyway. However, Link was looking up at Ghirahim in a mixture of confusion and amazement.

"How did you do _that_?" he asked, astounded. "You just made a book... from thin air!"

"Why yes, I did," said Ghirahim, holding back a sigh of annoyance. "Now, since you seem to take the utmost delight in these crudely drawn illustrations, please go and look at them for a little while."

He thrust the book in Link's general direction and turned on his heel, planning on returning to his paperwork. The book dropped to the ground with a dull thud, and Ghirahim tried to ignore it, taking a deep breath. He stopped at a tug on his cape and whirled to face Link, looming over the boy.

"What _is_ it?!" he demanded. "I have better things to do than to talk to you right now!"

Link just gave him a stubborn glare in return, lips pouting slightly. Ghirahim got the distinct feeling that that pout would have to be dealt with, and swiftly.

"You have to teach me how to do magic," he said matter-of-factly. The demon lord stared back haughtily, expecting more. Link gave an exaggerated sigh. "Please, Ghirahim."

"I thought you wanted to go back to your precious Skyloft?" Ghirahim asked with a small smile, anger dissipating slightly as he spoke.

A look of disbelief and worry flashed across Link's face. For a second he looked disappointed with himself, forgetting his little island like that. Ghirahim grinned; his magnificent castle was likely enough to make anyone forget what they were supposed to be there for. Which was exactly what he needed if he wanted the sky-child to control.

Link frowned as if debating himself. "Well, while you're figuring out how to get me back to Skyloft, you could teach me how to do some tricks. I bet Groose would _never_ call me a coward again if he saw me doing magic!"

Ghirahim didn't know who this 'Groose' was, but it seemed he was quite a prominent figure in the boy's mind, judging by the way the child's eyes flashed with something akin to jealousy. A sudden idea came to him and he sighed melodramatically, as if the hero's words had gotten to him.

"Alright, sky-child, you win this round. I have a suggestion," he announced to the boy, who looked up hopefully. "I'll teach you to '_do_' some magic-"

"Oh, really? Thank you so-!"

"If -and only if- you promise that you'll learn how to read good literature. I'm not going to teach someone with such a limited vocabulary, and such _atrocious_ grammar. Do we have a deal?"

Link raised an eyebrow, looking uncertain for a brief moment, but then stepped forward and shook Ghirahim's proffered hand with confidence.

"We do!"

* * *

Link groaned in frustration, falling back on the chair he sat on. This magic was trickier than it had appeared at first. Ghirahim made it look so easy, but Link found it ridiculously difficult. He had tried snapping his fingers like Ghirahim had done, but he was told it wasn't actually necessary, it just helped him concentrate. Link did it anyway, determined to pick up something by the end of the day. However, Ghirahim was beginning to look tired.

"I'm beginning to think this is a bit of a waste," said the demon lord with another sigh. He gave Link a bored look, fiddling with a piece of white hair before flicking it out of his face. "You may be a lost cause."

"I am not!" Link retorted, offended. "I will be able to do it, if you'd just teach me _how_!"

"I've been _trying_ for the past hour!" Ghirahim snapped, losing his patience. "If you can't even manage to summon a simple flame, then there is absolutely no point-!"

Just as Link opened his mouth to snap at the demon lord, the table next to him exploded with a roar, flames streaking up the legs and consuming the mahogany whole.

Link jumped, ready to leap away, but within a second the table vanished, a small flurry of diamonds carrying it away seemingly into nowhere. Link stared at the spot where the table had been standing in shock, unable to believe what had just happened.

"... How on earth did you manage _that_?" Ghirahim asked softly as he lowered his hand, before clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow in question.

Link just shook his head, not quite sure what to tell Ghirahim. He didn't actually know what he'd done, to be honest. One minute, he was furious at Ghirahim for berating him, and then... then the table erupted into flame. He looked back to the demon and opened his mouth, then closed it again, still speechless.

"It seems there's some small hope for you yet," Ghirahim said, still frowning. "You have quite the temper... But with it, we may be able to squeeze a _little_ bit of magic from you, if we're lucky. Maybe you'll be able to control it a little better, though, and make an effort to not destroy my furniture."

Link brightened at his words, ignoring that last comment. "You'll really teach me?"

Ghirahim smiled thinly at him. "Considering that you actually have some _small_ potential, I suppose I can keep you around for now. Though I feel I should show you something in the area of swordsmanship, since it's not anything you can be born with; plenty of hard work will be required."

Link nodded eagerly, but then he remembered home and licked his lips anxiously. "What about Skyloft? Will I be able to go home at all?"

Ghirahim leaned back, crossing his legs. A curious mixture of expressions came over the demon lord's face, shifting from one to another so quickly Link couldn't keep up with the change. Finally, the demon took a breath before he spoke.

"How about you stay here with me for now? You like it here, don't you? You can write a letter to your friends, and I'll have it sent up to the sky by some means. Would that be alright?"

Link considered it. He was definitely impressed with Ghirahim's home, and so long as he could stay in touch with Zelda and his friends, he supposed he wouldn't really miss Skyloft all that much. This 'surface' place was already shaping up to be great, and learning magic and proper swordsmanship on top of it? It was more than Link had ever expected he'd be doing, anyway. The sleepy student who could just barely pass his weekly tests would be able to set things on fire! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying here, even if Ghirahim _was_ easily annoyed.

With a grin, he got up and took Ghirahim's hand again, shaking it firmly and never breaking eye contact.

"It's a deal."


	3. Dependance

**A Twist Of Fate **

**A/N: Hello everyone! Chapter Three is here after a while! This chapter isn't quite as long as the last, but I promise that from here on out the chapters will be a little meatier. Meanwhile, enjoy!**

"Ghirahim," Link spoke quietly, tugging at the ends of the demon's cloak to get his attention. Ghirahim managed to hide his startlement, looking up from his tomes with a grunt . He glanc ed over his shoulder at Link, eyes narrowing a fraction.

"What is it, little one?" he asked with a delicate sigh.

"It's just that it's getting pretty dark outside, Ghirahim," Link said hesitantly. "I like these stories, they're great, but is there... I mean, are we going to sleep at all..? I'm a bit tired..."

The demon lord blinked in surprise -the passage of time rarely meant much for him- and looked about him. The lanterns that hung in the room were still lit, but Link was right; it was darkening quickly, and the boy's eyes looked tired.

"You weren't lying about being tired all of the time, were you?" Ghirahim asked. "Alright, let's get you to sleep, then."

Ghirahim cleared away his things in a flurry of diamonds, leaving the room with a quick glance backwards to ensure the boy was following him. Sure enough, Link was pattering along, catching up to Ghirahim and keeping pace with the demon lord.

"How did you build this castle, Ghirahim?" Link asked, just as the library's doors swept shut behind them.

"With a lot of hard work on my part."

"And, how did you get to be so good at magic?"

"_Again_, child, with an awful lot of hard work."

Link nodded at that, seemingly satisfied, and Ghirahim couldn't help his faint smile. The rest of their walk was spent in silence, as Link marvelled at the castle and everything it had to offer. They reached Link's bedroom in a matter of minutes, and Ghirahim stopped walking, gesturing to the door.

"Well, I assume you know what to do," he said simply, lifting a hand to teleport back to his study. "I can have bedclothes sent to you."

"Wait, wait!" Link tapped the demon lord quickly, looking up at him nervously with his fingers laced together. "I... Ah, this is embarrassing but..."

"Out with it, boy," Ghirahim requested, trying not to snap. "My time is valuable, however much of it I may have at the moment."

"Well, I usually... That is, my parents used to tell little stories to me... to help me sleep at night..."

Ghirahim paused, dropping his hand with a frown. The situation was almost laughably ridiculous, enough that the demon had to suppress his noise of surprise. Here was the chosen hero... asking for Ghirahim to tell him a story so that he could sleep easy.

"You want me to... to tell you a _story_?" Ghirahim asked, to be sure. Link nodded, and Ghirahim huffed an impatient breath. "Well... Alright..."

Link sighed in relief and Ghirahim opened the door for him, watching as the boy kicked off his shoes.

"As I said a moment ago, I'll have a Bokoblin send some fresher clothes up," he said, snapping his fingers. "I won't have you wandering around in _those_ old things."

Link seemed a tad disappointed with not being able to wear his clothes from home, but didn't get much of a chance to elaborate on it, as one of Ghirahim's underlings nudged the bedroom door open. Ghirahim gave him a quick signal before it scampered off.

"Thank you," Link said with a smile, hopping about on one foot as he pulled his sock off. The demon watched him bemusedly, turning to retrieve the clothes from a Bokoblin who'd returned with them.

He threw them to the boy, who caught them neatly and began changing. Ghirahim turned away, tapping his foot by way of showing his impatience. However, it wasn't long before Link was settled into the blankets, his head and hands the only parts of him showing over the red covers.

"Let's get this over with, then," Ghirahim muttered, half to himself. He perched himself at the edge of the bed, trying to think of some sort of story he could tell to the child, who was already looking sleepy - of course, this was partly due to Ghirahim's spell. It was then that a malicious thought came to the demon's mind.

"I've got it," he said, clapping his hands together for emphasis. "Why don't I tell you the story that I was told, when I was just as small as you?"

Link made a face at that last part, but his face soon softened and he smiled contentedly. "Alright, then."

Ghirahim cleared his throat, standing up to face Link. It was time to really set his plan into motion. "Are you at all familiar with the story of the Sealing War, Link? The story of the goddess Hylia?"

Link nodded happily, sitting up a fraction straighter. "I know a bit about it from school; Hylia is the goddess that protected the Triforce, isn't she? The one who kept it safe?"

Ghirahim's eyes gleamed as he began. "Protected... That's a rather funny word for it, but I personally don't think it's _particularly_ fitting. No... Though I suppose, as they say, history is written by the victors. I think that this version of the story may _enlighten_ you somewhat ..."

* * *

Link watched Ghirahim leave in a shimmering of diamonds, but he was not anywhere close to falling asleep. The lanterns had gradually dimmed down until there was no light remaining, leaving Link alone in the darkness.

As tired as he was, he couldn't seem to force those dark images out of his mind, and there was no chance of him drifting off peacefully after hearing such a story.

Hylia, powerful and merciless, sealing away all of those demons just like that, keeping the Triforce from them so that they couldn't live peacefully on the land. It was all so very different from what Link had been told by all of his teachers, by any citizen of Skyloft - and what troubled him was that he couldn't decide whether it was true, whether he could believe this much darker side of the famous tale, or the side that he had always known. He wanted, of course, to believe the tale he was most familiar with. At the moment, though, this version was most prominent in his mind.

And whether it was true or not, this awful, tragic story, along with having been separated from his home by that dreadfully long fall to this place far below the clouds... all of this was more than enough to bring a worried expression to his face and tears to his wide eyes.

At first, Link tried his absolute best to muffle his sniffs and little whimpers, not wanting to be an inconvenience, but it proved to be futile. Before he realised what he was doing, he was crying, warm tears streaming down his face. He was crying not only because of what he'd just been told, but because of everything and anything. He cried over everything that had happened in the past while and then, unintentionally, over every terrible thing that had ever happened to him. The image came of his parents, their graves sitting side by side at home in Skyloft... The day of that horrible storm from the Thunderhead...

He looked up in surprise when his door was pushed open to reveal Ghirahim, a stark white amidst the dim light coming from the hallway, watching the scene carefully. He appeared to almost glow, he was so pale against the backdrop of black. For a moment, he didn't move, and Link looked pleadingly to him, full of a desperation he'd never felt before.

There was a split-second in which Ghirahim didn't give any indication that he cared for the boy's tears, but then, with a sigh, he made his way to where Link sat wiping his eyes. He sat down next to the boy, his legs bent at a small angle and his arms lying at his sides.

He turned his head to look at Link with an eyebrow raised, white hair falling back to reveal a black diamond tattoo on his cheek. When he spoke next, it was slow - almost forced, Link thought. But at the same time, it was soft and somewhat inviting. And right now, it was the only thing in any way familiar to him in this strange new land.

"Come here to me, little one, before you ruin the sheets."

And so, Link allowed himself to be pulled into Ghirahim's arms, curling up into a tight little ball and taking comfort in Ghirahim's presence. He was so firm, so solid, and Link's small fingers clung to him tightly.

* * *

Ghirahim grinned gleefully to himself, too delighted to care that his cloak was being pulled at and soaked in tears. He simply waited and waited, letting the boy sit silently on his knees, shaking and shivering and ridding himself of all those tears. Ghirahim lifted a gloved hand, smoothing out the boy's hair in a steady rhythm.

This was _exactly_ what he would need, if Link was to be of any use to him at all. Dependence, total dependence like this when he was in the depths of despair, when he was completely overwhelmed. Ghirahim exhaled, content with himself, massaging Link's scalp in small circles.

"Hush, hush," he said softly, cringing inwardly at his tone. This was going to require a lot of patience on his part. "You're alright, little one. Really, there's _no_ need for all of this crying."

"I-I can't believe..." Link struggled to finish, gulping as he continued to tremble ever so slightly. Ghirahim moved his hand to Link's back, moving his fingers in the same circular motion again.

"What is it you can't believe?" Ghirahim asked. "I would very much appreciate it if you made a habit of finishing your sentences."

" I-I just can't believe Hylia... that sh-she would do those kinds of things," Link managed, his tone dismal. "We were a-always told that she was good, that she looked after everyone..."

"There now, it's not your problem to worry about," Ghirahim told the boy, gripping him a little tighter, though not enough to make the boy uncomfortable. "... Not yet."

His words fell on deaf ears, as the child seemed only to want to be held tightly. Of course, he was just a child, and children were so ignorant sometimes. Nevertheless, Ghirahim wrapped his arms around the small boy, continuing to soothe him with soft words and smooth gestures.

After a few more minutes of Ghirahim humming and running his thumb back and forth over Link's forehead, the child was sound asleep, snoring lightly.

With just a bit of difficulty, Ghirahim managed to lower the child back onto the bed, pulling the sheets neatly over him before teleporting to his study.

"What you've got yourself in for, Ghirahim, is quite a bizarre situation indeed," he said to himself. "But it could work."

And even if every night was like this, if Ghirahim had to ease Link bit by bit into sleeping peacefully, it would be worth it. Using Hylia's pawn against her! It was such a delightful thought to have, to know that it was in fact a possibility.

If he was honest with himself, he hadn't expected his story to have such an impact on the boy. He'd waited outside the room for some sort of audible reaction, but tears hadn't been entirely anticipated. Now, though, it was simply another way he could drive the wedge between Link and that forsaken island. Another way to turn the 'hero' further away from his fate.

* * *

"How could you let this happen?!" the headmaster yelled, his fierce gaze set on three very young, very anxious students. The room was lit by candles, only making the headmaster, Gaepora, that much more intimidating. His thick brow was furrowed, his hands set firmly on his desk as he leaned over it to glare down at the culprits.

"We're really, r-really sorry, Headmaster!" Groose assured him. "We weren't _really_ going to make him do it, though, I-!"

"The fact that _four_ of our students were out alone at _night_ is bad enough as it is!" Gaepora roared. "And now one of our best is lost, because of... of a _dare_! And you didn't bother coming to report this until now, a _day_ later?!"

It was then that the door of the Headmaster's office was opened, and a small girl of about ten years old stood in the doorway, rubbing sleepy blue eyes.

"Zelda..." Gaepora said softly, lowering his voice. Groose, Cawlin and Stritch turned to look at the Headmaster's daughter, who'd stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Why is Groose and everyone here? It's very late..."

"I'm terribly sorry, dear," the Headmaster apologised. "Something quite bothersome has happened, though, and it's an emergency."

The young girl frowned in confusion, her head tilting to one side as she raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Your friend, Link," Gaepora started. "Have you seen him at all today?"

Zelda shook her head, yawning. "No... I haven't seen Link since last night, actually... Where's he gone to?"

Gaepora's expression turned solemn as he knotted his fingers together and locked eyes with his daughter. "Link, he's... I'm afraid he's lost, dear."

"Wh-What...?" Zelda laced her fingers together nervously, eyebrows drawn in concern. "What are you talking about, Father?"

"Oh, Zelda..."

Though the girl was clearly heartbroken, distressed at receiving this news so unexpectedly, her father couldn't offer much more in return besides a sorrowful expression and a firm, tight hug for his daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Link woke early and made his way cautiously to the library, still in his white bedclothes and walking barefoot. A passing Bokoblin looked at him somewhat irritably, but it merely sniffed about the boy curiously before moving on. Link's feet tapped rhythmically along the ground, the sound muffled by the red carpeting.

Upon pushing one of the library's doors open hesitantly, Link found Ghirahim with his head quite literally in a book, his eyes closed as he slept. The sight was certainly an odd one, and Link watched Ghirahim in amusement for a few minutes, feeling quite enchanted by the whole scene. It was strange to see Ghirahim sleeping rather contentedly, though his lips were pressed into a tight line, and there was a small frown on his pale skin.

After a few moments, Ghirahim sat up a little straighter, looking about him wearily before his eyes met those of Link, who was perched on a comfortable armchair facing Ghirahim's. The demon lord frowned for a moment, seeming confused at first. However his face softened, and Link gave him a smile in return.

"Good morning," Ghirahim said, running a hand through his silver strands of hair. "I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Me, too," Link admitted honestly. "But I want to see as much of this castle as I can, you know!"

Ghirahim said nothing for a minute, his expression impassive. However, he gave Link a faint smile before he spoke next.

"In time, little one, I'm sure you'll get to know this place _very_ well indeed."

Link raised an eyebrow, not really sure what to say to that.

"Today, after we have something decent to eat," Ghirahim continued, standing up, "you're going to learn how to use a sword. _Properly_."

"Me... a sword?" Link asked, disbelieving. He was just ten! The knights in Skyloft would have had a heart attack if they heard about this.

"You seem to be in some shock, boy," Ghirahim noted dryly. "Didn't they teach you anything of the sort on your tiny island?"

"Not yet," Link said. "We have to be at least sixteen, for safety. And knowing my luck, I'll be twenty by the time I even use a _practise_ sword."

Ghirahim scoffed at that, shaking his head. He looked to Link with a curved half-smile.

"I suppose we'll have to prove them wrong, won't we?"

Link blinked in surprise, hopping off of his seat quickly. "You think I could learn to be really good with a sword?"

Something flashed in Ghirahim's eyes, and his smile wavered for a fraction of a second before it reappeared just as soon as it had vanished.

"I think it would be safe for me to assume that you'd be _excellent_."


	4. I'm Sorry

**A Twist Of Fate**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm here with chapter four for all of you. Here's hoping you all enjoy it!**

Stop," Ghirahim's voice came yet again, sounding even more worn than the last time he'd given the order.

Link flung the practise sword to the floor, frustrated beyond belief. "What _now_?!"

"I don't like your tone," Ghirahim warned, and Link was quick to stop himself ranting. Ghirahim nodded before continuing on as if uninterrupted. He paced about his courtyard with long strides, inspecting some of the plants growing there. "You really are making a slow start, you know. I didn't expect this at all - you've really never been taught anything. And if you can't even hold a _practise_ sword properly..."

"I can!" Link protested, grabbing the sword once more and holding it as Ghirahim had shown, curling his fingers around the hilt and holding the blade parallel to the floor of the courtyard. He stood as tall as he could, as Ghirahim had instructed, turned to the side slightly. "See?"

Ghirahim walked over, bending so that he was level with Link. He ran his eyes along Link's posture, up and down the sword.

"Your hand is shaking," he said simply.

With a groan of frustration, Link dropped the sword and huffed in annoyance. After a moment he sighed dismally, crossing his arms.

"I thought you said I'd be _good_ at it," he reminded Ghirahim.

The demon lord nodded, clicking and teleporting the practise sword elsewhere. He walked to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder, his fingers tapping lightly.

"I _know_ what I said," he told Link softly. "However that is no reason to get so frustrated. Frustration will only slow you down further."

Link pursed his lips, still annoyed with himself but seeing some reason in Ghirahim's words. "So I guess we're done, then."

"I think that with a lot of hard work on your part, and some time and energy on mine, we could make something out of you."

"How long will that take, though?" Link asked, somewhat anxiously. "Skyloft-"

"You can write," Ghirahim cut in quickly. "To your friends, or your teachers. And they can do the same. I'm not sending you back until you are in _top_ condition, anyways, and until I find a way to get you back into the sky safely. So how about writing?"

Link frowned, thinking about it. So long as he could stay in touch with Zelda and the others, he reckoned he'd be fine down here in Ghirahim's castle. He'd have quite the story to tell when he did get back to Skyloft!

He turned to look up at Ghirahim with a smile and nodded. The demon lord narrowed his eyes a little before smiling back.

"Excellent," he said. "I've left the sword in your bedroom so that you can practise in the evenings. For now, though, your vocabulary is my main concern. We must have you read good literature, or I'm afraid I won't have the patience to teach you anything at all."

"Oh, _fine_," Link agreed reluctantly. He really did want to learn, and reading a few books probably couldn't hurt. But he didn't want to spend all day inside, either. "Can I read outside?"

Ghirahim seemed a little confused, but he simply made a tiny 'hmph', tightening his hold on Link's shoulder. "Brace yourself. Stay very still."

Before Link could ask what he meant, the world seemed to crumble away into nothingness all around them. Though he was terrified, Link managed to stay where he was, Ghirahim's hand the only thing he could feel in the emptiness around them.

And then, within the same second, the world rebuilt itself once more, and they were outside at the front of the castle. Ghirahim let go of Link and he stumbled to the side a little, just about managing to not fall over.

"Was that-?"

"Teleportation, yes," Ghirahim answered. "Now, Link, come here."

Link followed Ghirahim to the wide path leading to the front doors, fringed by tall trees and dotted with flowers. They walked halfway down, before Ghirahim stopped, holding an arm out to stop Link.

"You cannot see it," he said, "but there is a ward all around this castle meaning that only I and my guards can enter. A defense. Anyone else must have my express permission, or they will be dealt with swiftly. Thus, you may go no further than here, unless you wish to be turned into a charred pile of bones. Am I understood?"

Link gulped, and nodded his agreement. It was an effort not to take another step back, after what Ghirahim had just said.

"Understood."

"Excellent." Ghirahim took a quick look around, surveying the area. He summoned a sword with one click and sliced at the tree, leaving a visible gash. "And Link, if anyone _does_ come here, if they try to talk to you or harm you in some way... it is of the utmost importance that you let me know."

Link nodded, taking a moment to peer into the distance. "What kinds of people do I need to look out for, anyways?"

"You'll find quite a few creatures pass by at times," Ghirahim told him. "Kikwis, tiny little cowards; they make a bit of noise, always squeaking and whatnot. They're primarily used to carry messages, if my Bokoblins are correct in their assumptions. Gorons, _horribly_ curious creatures, sometimes come to have a look around. Though they are quite strong, they're generally peaceful creatures. Be very careful not to talk to those. Lastly..."

Ghirahim practically spat the next word. "_Sheikah_. Though they're few in number at the moment, they still like to sniff about in other people's territory. They're the worst of all, Link, believe me. You are never to engage them without direct permission. They'd do anything to try and take you away; the other races call them the people of the shadow, and they're far from wrong. You'll know them when you see them, and when you _do_ see them, when you see or hear anything _at all_, you are to come to me immediately. Are we agreed?"

Link nodded again, unashamedly nervous. Ghirahim seemed to pick up on it, giving Link's shoulder a pat with a wide smile.

"But I'm sure you'll have no trouble remembering a few rules. There are more, of course, but we'll come to those later. For now, you can read here in peace."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and a hardback book appeared in the demon lord's gloved hand. He passed it to Link, looking the boy up and down quickly.

"I'll have food brought to you," he said, before clicking his fingers and teleporting away.

Link didn't begin reading right away, of course. He spent a while looking up as far into the trees as he could, peering at the tiny birds perched on their branches. They were far smaller than the ones in Skyloft; they looked as if they'd fit into the palm of his hand.

Ghirahim's castle was truly enormous, but it seemed it was also well-hidden. The trees were massive, shielding the majority of the castle from view. And of course, there was the ward set all around. Link couldn't get over the sheer size, sitting in awe of the building and its magnificence.

After a while he reasoned that he should keep his promise and read some of his book. He sat at the tree Ghirahim had stopped him at, leaning against the trunk and settling down.

The book wasn't exactly what Link would call interesting; he didn't know an awful lot about science in the first place - and there weren't any pictures, either. He recognised some of the words, but most were entirely new to him, which made reading somewhat difficult.

A Bokoblin brought food for him an hour or so later, a round plate of some strange fruit Link had never tried before. It was no pumpkin, but it was sweet, and it filled him quickly.

He leaned back with a yawn after staring at one single word for almost five minutes, unable to make sense of it at all. He looked up at the fragments of blue sky above him, blinking slowly.

"I'm a long way from home now," he said softly.

* * *

After a week spent under Ghirahim's care, Link had adjusted quite well to living in the castle. He knew how to get to all of the most important rooms easily enough, and he knew the rules that applied when he wasn't with Ghirahim.

He couldn't enter Ghirahim's chambers on the east side of the castle without direct permission from the demon lord. That didn't bother Link so much, though, since even the Bokoblins couldn't go further than he. And though Link was curious, he knew it was wrong to pry into other people's business.

He wasn't allowed to attempt magic of any kind inside the castle, only in the centre of the courtyard where he couldn't do too much damage. Unfortunately, it seemed magic was far more difficult than it had initially appeared. Thinking about Groose in an effort to get frustrated enough to make an attempt only earned him a few measly sparks and left his hands feeling warm.

Sword practise was for the outdoors too, unless he was using his wooden practise sword. After about three days, he'd learned to hold the sword properly in Ghirahim's eyes, and now he was able to experiment a little, slashing at some trees and leaving grooves in the barks.

Every night before he went to sleep, Ghirahim would tell him that same story he'd told that first night. And every time, Link would end up calling for Ghirahim to hold him tightly until he fell asleep. It was embarrassing, without a doubt, but Ghirahim insisted that listening to this side of the story would open his eyes. And so Link grit his teeth and obliged.

It had been just a week when Link first encountered an inhabitant of the forest.

He was reading his book on science, struggling at the midway point. He didn't mind, though, because he'd figured out how to spell and pronounce the word that had caused him grief in the earlier chapters - evaporation. To Link, that was an achievement, and Ghirahim seemed to be pleased with his progress for now.

As he was trying to sound out a rather difficult word to make sense of it, he looked up in surprise at a strange, high-pitched sound coming from a couple of feet from where he currently sat.

"What in the...?"

The noise came again, and Link frowned in blatant confusion, sitting up straight to get a better view. Then he saw it, leaning over just enough that it was visible.

The curious little creature tottered into view, the leaf on top of its rounded head trembling ever so slightly. Link jumped in surprise when the little thing began to talk.

"H-Hello there, kwee," it managed. "I'm Machi, a Kikwi of these woods."

"My name is Link," the boy replied, smiling. "I've never seen a Kikwi until now. Machi the Kikwi, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Machi squeaked, whether in delight or apprehension, Link didn't know.

"And, y-you're staying _here_, Link?" Machi asked hesitantly.

"With Lord Ghirahim," Link replied, and he knew the next squeak was definitely one of worry.

"Oh, goodness," Machi's thin arms shook as he glanced about him. "W-Well, dear Link, I'm afraid I really must be going now."

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" Link asked imploringly. "You're the first Kikwi I've ever met."

"I-I'm sorry," Machi replied, "but time is of the essence!"

And with that, he waddled off as quickly as his tubby body would allow, leaving Link to watch him as he vanished from sight.

Dismayed, but still somewhat happy to have met a creature of the forest, Link closed his book and hopped up, heading back at a jog back to the castle for the evening's meal.

Ghirahim ate with him that night, seated at the head of the large wooden table inlaid with intricate decorations, Link to his right side. The room was lit solely by candles, the curtains drawn over the arched windows. To keep any undesirables from poking their noses into affairs that were not their concern, Ghirahim had said.

"You can write a letter tomorrow," Ghirahim said, something odd flashing in his eyes. Link ignored it in his excitement.

"Do you think I'll get one back?" he asked.

"Well, if they _truly_ were worried for you, I should think so."

Link nodded his agreement, already trying to figure out how to fit all that he'd seen and been through into a single letter.

"Tell me, what did you learn today?" Ghirahim asked, interrupting his thoughts. Link looked up from his plate of Guay meat -oddly enough, it tasted both sweet and sour to him, but it wasn't bad at all- and gave Ghirahim a small smile.

"I read about something called 'er-o-sion'," he told Ghirahim, who nodded slowly.

"And what is that, exactly?"

"It's when water, or air sometimes too, chips away at the rocks in little pieces at a time," Link said, a small frown etched onto his face. "I _think_ that's right."

"Well, its certainly not the definition _I'd_ have given," Ghirahim replied with a half-smile, "but I suppose you've gotten the general idea of it."

Link smiled happily before his thoughts fell back to Machi. Should he tell Ghirahim about his meeting with the Kikwi? He thought he ought to; Ghirahim knew more about the surface and its inhabitants than he did, for one thing, and he was Link's only friend down here.

"Ghirahim," he spoke up hesitantly. The demon looked at him from the corner of his eye, expectant. "I... met a Kikwi today."

Ghirahim paused, his fork midway to his mouth, and turned to look at Link. His expression was completely impassive. "Oh? Do tell, then."

"He called himself Machi," Link said, oblivious to the intensity of Ghirahim's gaze. "They're really strange-looking things, I thought. And-"

"I know that it's _terribly_ rude to interrupt, but I must know one thing," Ghirahim cut Link off, his voice steely. "What exactly did you say to him, Link? Did he ask you anything strange?"

Link pondered for a moment, setting his fork down. "He introduced himself to me, and I told him my name."

"You _what_?" Ghirahim practically hissed, setting his fork down with considerable restraint. "You told him your _name_?"

"Um, y-yes," Link answered nervously. "H-He asked me if I was living here in the castle, and I said yes, w-with you."

Link jumped, terrified, when Ghirahim shot up from his chair to loom over the boy. The demon slammed his hand down onto the table, making Link jump again, shaking in fright. His dark eyes stared down at Link with such ferocity it was a serious effort not to turn away, to run away.

"What _exactly_ did I tell you to do when someone or something attempted to make contact with you?" Ghirahim asked, his cold expression never wavering.

"I-I didn't think-"

"No, clearly you _didn't _think. What did I tell you to do?"

Tears welled in Link's eyes against his will, and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in an attempt to find his voice. Ghirahim took no pity on him, drumming his fingers impatiently and waiting for an answer.

"T-To come to y-you, immediately," Link whispered.

"Then _why_ didn't you?" Ghirahim demanded, his voice rising ever so slightly. Still, it was enough to earn tears from Link, who tried his best to wipe them away only to have them replaced.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed to get out, before his voice was lost to tiny little coughs and sobs that shook his body. Sorry was all he could say, saying sorry was how things were dealt with in Skyloft. Even as he felt strong arms holding him, he continued to apologise. "I'm sorry, s-_sorry_."

* * *

Link was lifted from his seat by Ghirahim with a grunt from the demon Lord, and the child barely even noticed they'd teleported to his bedroom, he was so preoccupied with apologising over and over again. The look of absolute terror on the child's face in that moment had been perfection - he'd likely never been so scared in all his life, Ghirahim thought.

"I'm s-sorry," Link forced out. "I'm-"

"Now, that's enough of that," Ghirahim interrupted, making sure that his voice was still soft, but not threatening in any way. He sat down on Link's bed, letting the child latch onto him. He lifted a hand and began what was now an almost familiar ritual, smoothing out the boy's hair carefully, taking the light strands and arranging them neatly.

"You see, Link," he began, "our anonymity -that is, our hiding and keeping out of the way of the other forest creatures- it's one of the best forms of protection we have at the moment."

He waited until he felt the boy nod his head before continuing.

"And so, it is of the _utmost_ importance that you do not speak to any of these creatures, however innocent they may seem. You, too, are innocent, which makes it easier for them to fool you."

Link nodded again, curling into a tight little ball. Ghirahim ran his thumb along the boy's forehead, a trick he'd soon realised worked wonders for sending the child to sleep.

"The rules are there for your safety, and so you _must_ obey them at all times. When you disobeyed a rule, you put yourself at risk, as well as me. And that is why I lost my composure for a brief moment. I was extremely troubled and I lashed out. Do you understand?"

Another nod. Ghirahim could tell the child was growing tired, his breaths evening out and growing longer as he drifted off. In the hopes of speeding up the process, Ghirahim hummed while running his thumb back and forth on Link's forehead. Not any one song, simply melodies that he'd picked up over his years.

Sure enough, Link was fast asleep within a few moments, and Ghirahim set him down before teleporting to his library.

He braced himself against the table as a searing pain raked its fingers across his mind, etching a single word seemingly into his eyelids, consuming his field of vision even as he tried to control the pain.

'_Focus_.'


End file.
